


Shut Up, Zay

by Dangerous_Liaison



Category: Girl Meets World, lucaya
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Humor, lucas is awkward and kind of adorable, zay is a sassy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerous_Liaison/pseuds/Dangerous_Liaison
Summary: A collection of times that Zay has explicitly shipped Lucaya and Lucas has told him to shut up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you like a sassy Zay and a blushy Lucas, you'll love this!

“Lucas used to tell me back in Texas all about you guys… The blonde beauty…” _Oh shit. Don’t do it._

“Lucas talks about himself like that?” _Last chance, dude. Shut up, Zay._

“He was talking about you.” _Oh, come on!_

“Oh... _oh_.” She and Riley looked toward Lucas, who was currently giving Zay the _Bro, really?_ look. He then glanced at Maya and then looked away. Thankfully Zay went on to talk about Riley in great detail.

 

      After everyone else filed out of Topanga’s, Lucas grabbed Zay by the elbow.

      “What was that?”

Zay smiled. “What was what?”

Lucas raised an eyebrow at him. “You know what. I told you that in confidence, dude.”

      “What you told me was that you were somewhat dating/dated/trying to date little miss ray of sunshine over there. So it shouldn’t really matter what you say about anybody else, now should it?” Lucas ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

      “No, I guess not.”

      “Sit down, man.” He grabbed Lucas’ shoulder and pushed him into a seat and sat next to him. “Clarify something for me: You talk about that blonde menace like she’s some sort of Disney princess, what with her perfect smile, golden hair, and feisty attitude. Even though she treats you like some kind of joke. All the while, there’s this almost literal Disney princess, I swear birds help her get dressed in the morning, that obviously likes you and you used to talk about how you guys were perfect for each other.” Lucas bit his lip. He wouldn’t look him in the eye. “So what I want to know is which girl are lookin’ at, here?” Lucas slapped his hands on his thighs lightly before standing up. He finally met his stare.

      “Riley, obviously. We’re supposed to be together. We’re so much alike, y’know?” But the sadness in his eyes was evident. Zay sighed.

      “Okay, man, whatever you say.” He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder as they walked out.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

      “You wanna tangle with me?”

      “Not yet.”

 

            ~~~~~~~~

     

      Everyone walked out of Mr. Matthews’ class. Maya and Riley had been the first ones out, each dashing off in different directions. Lucas was the last. He walked out, seeing Zay leaning against the wall next to the door.

      “So… how ya feelin’?” Lucas furrowed his brow.

      “...okay, I guess. Why?” Zay pushed off the wall, a devilish smirk on his face.

      “Oh, I just thought you’d be a little uncomfortable.”

      “Well, I don’t like that my friends are fighting and that I’m kinda the cause of it but I’m fine-”

      “That’s not what I meant.” Lucas looked completely confused at this point. “I almost offered you my textbook to put in your lap after that little tussle you had with Ms. Hart.” Lucas stopped in his tracks shortly after he had started walking next to him.

      “Excuse me?” Zay’s smile grew.

      “See, I just wanted to mess with the girl, be a smartass and show her I wasn’t affected by her threats. You, on the other hand, you wanted her attention, craved it even. What with you placing her hand on your shirt. ‘You wanna tangle with me?’ You dog. And then she says ‘Not yet’ like you guys gon’ tangle later. Mm-mm-mm,” he shook his head, “And then she sits back down in front of you and your eyes are burning a hole into the back of her head for the rest of class.”

      “I-what? No! What?” Zay snickers.

      “It’s okay, man. I get it. If you hadn’t stepped in I would’ve had the same problem. Probably would’ve propositioned her right there. She could’ve tangled with me right there on the desk.”

      “Hey!” He whirled around, looking like he was gonna fight his best friends. “Not cool, man! Don’t talk about her like that.” Zay looked down and a small smile creeped up.

      “Trapped ya.”

      “What?”

      “Do you really think I would talk about a girl, your friend at that, in that way? You’re protective of that little monster. You little casanova, you.” Lucas blinked a few times, said nothing.

      “Seriously though, I wouldn’t say or do anything like that to her. I’m not like that. Plus she means so much to you.” Lucas seemed to recover a bit.

      “Yeah. Thanks.” They started walking again.

      “But I wasn’t kidding about you getting excited at the thoughts of tangling with her. You wanted her hands on your body so much you put them there!”

      “Shut up, Zay.”

      “Come on, tell me it’s not true!”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

      “Why do you do that?”

      “Because he lets me.”

      “Okay, and why do you let her?”

      “Yeah, I was kinda wondering that, myself.”

 

            ~~~~~~~~

 

      “Hey, Friar, wait up!” Lucas turned around to see Zay jogging down the hall, toward him.

      “I’m not saying anything,” he said coldly.

      “Well!” Zay grabbed his chest dramatically. “You don’t even know what I was gonna say! That’s rude. You owe me. Wanna know how to pay me back? I receive payments in answered questions.” Lucas rolled his eyes. Zay raised his hands up to shoulder height. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. I so innocently asked a question and southern hospitality says you should graciously answer.” His smirk could cut glass.

“We’re not in the south right now.”

“Oh, so you’re saying we should throw all manners out the door right now? Oookaaay. HEY EVERYBODY! LUCAS LOVES-” Lucas wrapped his arms around his friends face. The few people in the halls looked at them strangely. He laughed nervously and backed them both up until they were around the corner, before letting Zay go.

      “You know that’s not what I meant.” He paced a little, looking nervous.

      “But hey, you didn’t deny it.” Lucas glared at him.

      “I DON’T,” he lowered his voice, ”Love Maya. Got it?”

      “Whatever you say, bro. So you gonna answer the question or not?” He smiled, swinging his legs from the bench he sat on. Lucas sighed yet again.

      “I don’t know. It makes her happy, you can see the joy on her face, the sparkle in her eyes when she makes a sarcastic comment or calls me a nickname.”

      “But it’s at your expense.”

      “You don’t get it. I’m very lucky in the fact that I have a loving family, I get along with everybody, and I love my classes and baseball. She.. she isn’t so lucky. She doesn’t have that many things that make her happy. And if I can contribute to the little bit of happiness she has in her life, I’m not gonna waste the chance.” They were silent for a moment.

      “That was beautiful, man. Should I add to the list of poems you’ve written about her?”

      “I-I don’t write poetry about her!”

      “The way you talk about one Miss Maya Hart is indeed poetry. I particularly like ‘the sparkle in her eye.’”

      “Shut up, Zay.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      “Hey, Maya, Lucas, congratulations on making best couple.”

 

            ~~~~~~~~~

 

      “Hey hey hey!” Lucas turned around at his locker to see Zay walking toward him. He turned back to get a book. “Hey, Zay.”

      “Congrats, man! Why haven’t you told me? You would think that, as your best friend and your guys’ number one fan, I would be the first to know. But, hey, I’m just happy it happened. And you can make it up to me by thanking me for pushing you two togeth-” Lucas covered his mouth and gave him a look.

      “Before you start singing out of joy, we are NOT together, we are not cute, we don’t know why people voted for us. We. Are not. A couple.” He uncovered his friend’s mouth. Zay looked a little taken aback by his seriousness. Then he blinked and he was back to normal. He cocked his head.

      “Aren’t you though?” Lucas scoffed. “I mean you act like it, the signs are all there. The flirting-”

      “We do not-”

      “-the teasing and name calling-”

      “I told you why we do that-”

      “-the doe eyes you give her every time she turns to the front of class.” Lucas had nothing to say about that. Zay raised his eyebrows like he’d said just the right thing.

      “It doesn’t matter! We’re not together. We have bigger problems anyway. Farkle is dressing ‘cooler’ and calling himself Donnie Barnes-”

      “That’s horrible.”

      “I know and-”

      “He should’ve picked a cooler name.” Lucas glared at him, then his eyes softened and he laughed a little.

      “That’s what Maya said.”

      “You would remember that.”

      “ANYWAY, not only that, but now Riley is dressing like this brooding goth girl because people said she was too happy. So now I’m gonna team up with Maya to make everything better.” He glanced at his best friend, knowing the look he was giving him. Zay had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “It doesn’t mean anything! She’s really good friends with them too so she’s the best option to help with this.

      “Ya know...for a guy who was voted most likely to be okay with things you are most definitely not accepting your fate.” Lucas sighed.

      “And what is that?”

      “The inevitability that you, my fine friend, will one day be Mr. Lucas Hart.”

      “I’m walking away from you now.” He closed his locker and started down the hall. “And I wouldn’t take her name!” he called back. Zay laughed.

      “Oh, brother, you would definitely be whipped enough that you would be forced to.”

      “Shut up, Zay!”

 

            ~~~~~~~~~~

 

      It was the end of the day and Lucas was exhausted. Every one of his friends had gone crazy and he was left to fix them all. But by the end of Mr. Matthews’ class Maya had had some sort of revelation and snapped out of it. Thank god. One down. And she would surely fix Riley at least. He felt pretty bad though. He had tried to fix everyone yesterday by telling them who they really were. He slipped up by telling Maya she had a bad home life and couldn’t think of any good aspect of her life. This drove her to want to stay Riley forever. But at least she was back to normal now.

      He started walking to the subway when a hand caught his shoulder.

      “Luke-y, you’ve got some ‘splainin’ to do.” Why can’t he catch a break?

      “And how can I help you, Zay-ny.” Zay retracted a little.

      “Well first of all, leave the nicknames for your girlfriend. They’re way too affectionate.” Lucas didn’t even try to correct him, it was fruitless. They got on the train and sat down. “And second, what was up with you and Maya today?”

      “What do you mean?”

      “Don’t play stupid, pretty boy. ‘Hi. Hey…’ It would’ve made me sick if it also didn’t make me wanna squeal like a little girl. That was the cutest, most disgusting thing ever.”

      “I-I got caught up in the moment. It was such a shock cuz she’s usually so brutal. Plus, that sounded so much like something Riley would say that I wasn’t thinking.”

      “Yeah, yeah, ramble all you want. You obviously rehearsed that, knowing I would dog you about it ‘cause you know you screwed up. Can’t hide it much anymore, lover boy.”

"There's nothing to hide. Besides, it only lasted a second. A second of weakness."

"So you admit she makes you weak."

"Stop twisting my words. Everything's been screwed up the past couple days. I'm surprised I haven't just succumbed and started acting like some badboy or so   ``    mething."

"Hmm... I think Little Miss Rebel Maya Hart would enjoy that very much so. If her reaction to you standing up to Brandon is any indication. You should try that."

"Seriously man, do you have that place like, wired or something? It’s like you know everything and it's kinda freaky."

"Yeah, I know everything. Including things you won't admit, even to yourself. So you should quit trying to fight it and let sensei Zay tell you like it is." The train slowed at Lucas' stop and he got up without a response. "Don't fight the love, grasshopper!"

"Shut up, Zay!" he singsonged over his shoulder.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Well I don't want that for Maya. I want Maya to be happy."

"Woah, Maya, looks like Lucas here is getting all fired up on your behalf."

…

"YOU'RE A GREAT ARTIST, MAYA."

"Well... He's lookin' at ya now."

…

"Now they're just staring at each other, not sayin' nuthin. Are they saying anything? Nope. Well I wonder what they thinkin'."

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Lucas poked his head out of the restroom door to make sure no one was in the hall. The coast was clear. He took but two steps out when a voice made him jump.

"Howdy-hey, cowboy." Zay looked calm as ever. Lucas put his head down and started fast-walking.

"Nope. No. Not saying anything. You can't make me." Zay matched his pace.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just wanted to check on you. You excused yourself to the restroom almost 15 minutes ago."

"It wasn't of the 'need-a-textbook-to-cover-a-problem' nature, if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't thinking that. But if that was the case it's completely okay. I don't judge!" Lucas, in his frenzied state, accidentally trapped himself in a corner after taking a wrong turn. He turned back to his best friend.

      “Okay, let me have it. What remark are you gonna use this time?” Zay looked like he was pondering it.

      “...You care about her more than you can see right now. You can give me some bullshit excuse,” Lucas was shocked to hear him curse, “about how you would do this kind of thing for any of your friends, and maybe you’re right, but I can tell. I’ve been your friend for a long time. What was that thing Maya’s mom said about learning something about your friend that not even they know?”

      “That was for when you pretend to be them.”

      “I don’t need to pretend to be you to see this. You are a great friend and you would do anything for any of us but… you would walk through fire for that girl.” Lucas looked uncomfortable and shuffled his feet. “Today was just your subconscious saying it couldn’t take it anymore and that it needed to be heard. And maybe, yes, you feel overprotective of her because of her not-so-lucky life, but I think it’s more than that. You want her to be happy and you’ll scream it to the History class rooftop because when she’s broken, you’re broken inside as well.” He laughed a little. “You will take verbal abuse from that girl as long as you get to see the smile on her face. You guys call your banter and your poking fun at each other your ‘little game’ and boy, you lost the game a long time ago. Every day is just you letting her win to see her happy for once and that’s beautiful, man. But it gets tiring seeing you constantly lie to yourself when it is so painfully obvious to everyone around you guys that you’re smitten. I know it’s scary and you might fear what her reaction would be because you don’t wanna lose her. You guys need each other, that much is obvious. But it’s gonna happen and putting it off is just delaying your happiness. Do yourself a favor and put yourself first for once. You try to make everybody else happy that you neglect your own happiness. You want her to be happy? Then stop tip toeing around the inevitable. Because there’s just gonna be pain between then and now.” Lucas studied his friend’s face. Then he stepped forward and hugged him, burying his face in his shoulder. Zay smiled and hugged him back.

      “When did you become a fortune cookie?” he could hear Lucas muffle. He laughed.

      “I may be the funniest man you will ever meet but when I see two people I care about being stupid as all get out, I have to take charge.” He patted the back of his neck as they stood there. When they pulled apart Lucas didn’t meet his eye. “Hey,” Zay said soothingly, “You don’t have to confess your undying love or anything. You don’t even need to tell me what I said was true or not. Work at your own pace, do what you gotta do. You just needed to hear it out loud.” Lucas thought for a moment before opening his mouth to respond. But just then the bell rang and their classmates were filling the halls.

      “I need to go get my stuff before next period.” They took each other’s hand and came in for a half hug.

      “No worries, man,” he whispered, “Maybe your princess will be in there and you can tell her all about how much you care for her. You were willing to say all that in front of the class, imagine what you would say to her in private.” His eyes were big and playful again. Lucas shook his head and smiled.

      “Shut up.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

      After that day they hadn’t said much about the subject. Zay felt like he had finally gotten through to Lucas about the issue. All he had to do was be a little serious for once. Huh, go figure. Lucas seemed to be happier, like he had finally realized something and that a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He also seemed more comfortable with his flirting and poking fun at Maya. It was as if all of his inhibitions had dissipated and Zay was proud of him.

      He walked up to him at his locker as usual.

      “Hey, man. You excited about going back to Texas?!?” Lucas spun around with a big smile plastered on his face.

      “Oh you have no idea. I’ve grown to love New York just as much but it’s nice to go back. Mix the best of both worlds. We can introduce our friends here to our friends back home.” Zay’s face dropped in realization. “We can show them all of our favorite spots in town. Then I can introduce them to my family. I’ve told them so much about the three of them.” Zay’s eyes widened a little, wondering how he hadn’t caught on yet. “We can go to the rodeo or,” he laughed, “take them square dancing. Oh god, Maya would have a field day with that one-” He paused, looking like a deer in headlights. Ah, there we go. “We’re going to Texas.” Zay patted his shoulder, a look of sympathy across his face.

      “Yeah, buddy.”

      “We’re going back to the place with all the people I’ve told about my friends.” Zay winced.

      “Yeah…”

      “The people I’ve told about Maya…”

      “Well maybe some of them forgot.”

      “The people I’ve said things to, like, ‘The girl with hair that would make Rapunzel jealous and a rare smile that makes your knees go weak.’”

      “In hindsight, maybe you shouldn’t have gone into detail.”

      “What am I gonna do?”

      “Maybe she won’t wanna go…” Just then, the aforementioned blonde beauty walked by, Riley in tow. She glanced in their direction and flashed a genuine smile at Lucas before hiding behind her hair as they walked past. “Well nevermind. Maybe they won’t say anything…?”

      “Oh please. You couldn’t keep your mouth shut about the ‘Blonde Beauty’ and you’re the most well behaved out of all of them.”

      “That’s sad,” he commented thoughtfully. “Well at least you didn’t go into detail about her to your family to the point that they think she’s your girlfriend.” Lucas’ eyes widened comically before he whispered, “Shut.Up.”

 


End file.
